Trapped In The Games
by Marysa Way
Summary: Korra has a sister named Arsyana. Problems are going on with all the Fire Ferrets relationship wise .Arsyana may be able to fix it.
1. Chapter 1:Coming to Republic City

_Arsyana's POV_

"Arsyana!"

"Korra!"

I ran up to meet my sister Korra. "I've missed you so much! How's the tribe?"

"Great. We all miss you a lot! Including Nackara." Nackara (my pet polar dog, as well as Naga's sister) rubbed her head against Korra's shoulder. "Hello Arsyana."

"Hello Tenzin."

"Arsyana!"

"Hi Jinora. And you too Ikki and Meelo."

There was a gruff as Nackara and Naga greeted each other. "How are the Fire Ferrets?" I asked Korra.

"Great. I can't wait for you to meet them." Korra said happily. "Especially Mako." Ikki and Jinora chimed in. "Knock it off!" Korra said fiercely. I butted in.

"Who's Mako?"

"Nobody. Just one of my teammates."

"Uh-huh."

"He has a girlfriend anyway."

"Doesn't matter. What's her name?"

"Asami Sato."

"The daughter of Haroshi Sato?"

"That's her…"

"Well, it doesn't matter. You should still-"

"Her dad sponsors us. He paid for new uniforms and everything."

"Oh."

We headed down to the training hall to meet Korra's friends. "Who'd you bring by this time?" a cute boy in a red scarf asked Korra. "My sister, Arsyana. Arsyana, this is Mako and Bolin." Korra gestured to each one specifically. "Good to meet you. Korra's told me so much about you and I've heard you play on the radio too." I shook Mako's hand. I could tell why Korra liked him. Bolin was cute too. "Right back at ya, Arsyana." said Bolin. I smiled at him. "Korra tells me you live in the attic."

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

"You wanna see it?"

"Sure."

Mako and Bolin lead me and Korra up some stairs. "Wow." I said. It was really nice, their little apartment. I sat on a red couch in the corner. Bolin sat next to me. "Yep. Small but at least it's something." I playfully pushed him, but it appeared that I pushed him hard. "Are you kidding? This is so cool! It's bigger than the hut Korra and I used to live in." I tucked my long brown hair behind my back. It swung in its little blue ringlets. "So, how's training?"

"Good. But we have to train in the morning."

"But the morning is evil."

"That's what I said!"

"Well, that's kinda what Mom and Dad taught us."

"How did they teach you _that_?"

"Nobody ever got up in the mornings. Therefore, we were taught that the morning is evil."

"Okay then."

We went to the park a little later. We sat under a shady tree and talked. "Join Amon now!" a voice boomed. I sat up. "Just ignore him." Korra told me.

"Is he that one Equalist guy?"

"That's him."

"He's so annoying."

"Sure is."

I stood up and started walking toward him. "What are you doing?" Bolin asked. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. "Going to teach that guy a lesson."

I stood in front of the table he was at. He handed me a flyer. "Join the Equalist and help Amon defeat the benders of Republic City!"

"No." I said flatly. I kicked the table over. I pulled him up by his collar. "You clearly don't know how many people you're bothering, benders or not." I pushed him back. His face was flushed. I created some water and pushed him back with it. He fell down on his butt. I stood over him. "Quit. Bothering. Us." I said angrily and walked back over to the others, my hair ringlets swaying back and forth in anger and satisfaction. Bolin and Mako stood there, wide-eyed. Korra smirked. "That's my sister!" Korra shouted. I smiled back at her. "Gotcha!" I shouted as I clapped my hands in front of Mako and Bolin's faces. They blinked at me. "What?"

"You just-and he-huh?" Bolin stuttered.

"Is everyone in your family hotheaded? Or is it just you two?"

Korra and I laughed hard. I smoothed down my light blue dress. "Just us." Korra and I said in unison. I sat back down next to Bolin. Korra leaned against the tree and stared off into space. Mako was looking at Korra. I followed Korra's gaze. She was staring at Avatar Aang Memorial. "So, Mako, I heard you were going out with Asami Sato?" I asked him. Korra shot me a glance. Her gaze broke when I said Asami's name. "Um, yeah." Mako said shyly. I had guessed he didn't like talking about Asami in front of Korra. Therefore I provoked him to talk more about her. "Isn't her father Haroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

"Yep."

"What is she like?"

"She's really nice," Mako pulled his scarf over his mouth, "smart, pre-"he was interrupted by Korra setting a branch on fire out of anger. "Excuse me for a minute." Korra said. She walked away, leaving the branch to burn. "I got it." I said. I put the branch out with my water bending. The branch was charred, but not too badly. We moved to the other side of the tree in case the branch fell off. When I sat down, my hand touched Bolin's. We drew back. I smiled. "Sorry." we said in unison. We laughed about it. Mako stood there, his face was neutral, but his eyes said he felt bad about something. I assumed for Korra. Bolin cleared his throat. "Who's hungry?" he asked after we sat there in silence for a couple minutes. "I am! Starving in fact." I said. I tapped Mako on the shoulder. He jumped. "What?" he asked. He was in deep thought. I didn't know what about, but he was. "Wanna get some food?" I asked. He nodded his head. Korra returned to the tree."Lunch?" I asked her. "Yeah." Korra said. We went out to lunch at some restaurant. We all ordered some traditional water tribe food. Everyone talked except for Mako. "What's up with you, Mr. Grumpy-Scarf?" I asked him. He was clearly upset about his new nickname. "Nothing." Mako said flatly. "Just leave him alone, Arsyana. He's in a bad mood." Bolin whispered to me. I nodded my head. We ate and ate and ate until we thought we might not be able to move. "Well, I'm stuffed."

"Ditto."

"Me too."

"Myself also."

Mako and Bolin went back home while Korra and I went back to boring old Air Temple Island.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirt and Water Make Mud

_Bolin's POV_

I sat on the couch and thought aloud. "Arsyana seems nice. Aggressive like Korra, though." Mako sat next to me. "Got that right. She almost made that Equalist guy pee his pants." I laughed at the comment he made. "Yeah. Arsyana could have made it looked like he actually peed with her bending."

"She could've."

"Aw, c'mon dude. Don't be a downer."

"Sorry. Things have been weird since Korra…kissed me."

"All behind us, bro."

"Yeah, I guess."

I frowned and went to bed.

_Arsyana ran ahead of me in the forest. I chased after her. "Ya coming, slowpoke!"_

"_I am! I'd get to you faster if you slowed down!" I said._

"_Okay." Arsyana said. She stopped. I caught up to her. She smiled at me. That smile. I smiled back. "You know, this is the most fun I've had with a girl since…"my smile faded. So did Arsyana's. "Since what?" she questioned. "Nothing."I told her. Arsyana punched me playfully in the arm and smiled at me. All of a sudden she collapsed into me. I looked up and a chi-blocker knocked her out. I heard a rustle and turned around. Amon stood behind me. He ripped Arsyana out of my arms. A look of worry crossed my face. "Thanks for the gift." Amon said. He positioned her in the way he could to take her bending away._

I bolted up right in my bed. "Arsyana!" I screamed. It was just a dream. Mako walked over to me. "Hey, bro. What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head side to side. I grabbed Mako by the collar. "What do think? I just had a nightmare! About Arsyana!" I screamed. He made me release him. "So what's the big deal? Nightmares are normal." Mako told me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "It's just, I hardly know Arsyana and here I am nightmarring about her."

"Nightmarring?"

"Well if having a dream is dreaming, then having a nightmare should be nightmarring."

"Whatever. What happened? In your nightmare."

"I don't remember. Only a little."

"Tell me that little you know."

"I just remember Arsyana and I being in a forest or something. And Amon came and tried to take her bending away."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Mako went back to bed as did I. I drifted off to sleep again.

_I pushed Amon away from Arsyana. He stumbled backward and lunged at me. I dodged him and scooped up Arsyana in my arms. "Bolin, you can put me down. I can run by myself." I ignored her and ran until we were out of the forest. All of a sudden we were at the Air Temple Island. Korra came running out and grabbed Arsyana from me. She set her down on the ground and hugged her. "Arsyana, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Who was that guy in the mask?"_

"_Amon."_

_I was shocked Korra knew anything that happened._

"_What was he doing to my face?" Arsyana asked. Korra's eyes widened. She looked at me, worried. "He tried to take her bending away?"I sighed and nodded my head. Arsyana shrunk back I fear. "My-my bending? He can't do that, only Aang possessed the power to do that!"_

"_He can. He has done it before. I've seen it myself. Bolin was close to being a victim."Korra told her. Then someone grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground. The last thing I saw was Korra and Arsyana looking at me, trying to keep me conscious. It didn't work._

"Hey Pabu!" I said at the sight of my fire ferret. His claws were scratching at my neck. That's probably what I felt on my neck in my dream. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I sat on the couch and groaned. "I don't wanna get up! I just wanna sleep all day." I told Mako, who was cooking breakfast. He handed me my food and sat next to me on the couch. "Sorry bro. We've got practice today and we're supposed to meet Korra and Arsyana at the park later." Mako told me. I gobbled up my breakfast and got dressed for practice. We went to the training hall to, well, train. Korra was waiting for us. And Arsyana was there too. "You guys ready?" Korra asked. Mako and I nodded our heads. Korra hit us with a ball of water. Arsyana laughed and attacked us too. I want to hit her back but I couldn't. So I pushed her off the bench. She fell and whined. "Ow, that really hurt!"

"For real?" I asked, a little shocked it actually hurt. I had only pushed Arsyana with enough force to knock her off the bench, not to hurt her. "No. Just kidding!" she said, smiling. I laughed a little. "Okay, now I'm-" I began, but Mako fired at me, literally. "Oh, it's on!" I shouted as I flung an Earth disc at him. We began training for real after we all got a few good hits at each other.

When we were done training, Mako and I went upstairs and changed into our regular clothes. We went to the park as planned and brought a picnic along too. We ate and ran around a little and played some Frisbee. "I'm bored." Arsyana said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Me too."

"I agree."

"As do I."

So with everyone bored, I threw mud at Mako. "How about a mud fight?" I said. Mako unraveled his scarf and hung it on a nearby tree branch. Korra threw mud at me and Arsyana. Mako threw mud at Korra. "Bolin, you got something on your face." Arsyana told me.

"Where?" I asked. She smiled deviously.

"Riiiiiight THERE!" Arsyana said as she chucked a bunch of mud at my face. I threw mud back at her. It soon turned into all out war.

Soon after the mud war, we went swimming at Air Temple Island to wash all the mud off. We splashed each other and Korra and Arsyana did some water bending tricks. It was the most fun I've ever had.

_Arsyana's POV_

I floated on my back in the water. It felt nice, relaxing like this. I'm pretty sure Korra felt the same way after all the chaos that's been going on with her. Everyone else was a few yards away from me. I smiled at the quietness that surrounded me. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back. My back arched up and I groaned in pain. I began thrashing around in the water. A sharp rock tore my swim suit and scratched my stomach. I saw blood and realized bad it had hurt. I screamed under water. I tried to reach the surface, but couldn't. Then I hit my head on something hard. My eye fluttered shut and everything went black.


End file.
